Kureys Shahim Balamir
| Caption = Kreshu | Kana = クレイシュ＝シャヒーン＝バラミール | Romaji = Kureishu Shahīn Baramīru | Nickname= Red Beard | Casualname =Kureys | Age = 37(Arc One)Light Novel Volume 5 38 (Arc Two)Light Novel Volume 9 39 (Arc Three)Light Novel Volume 11 | Gender=Male | Birthplace= Muozinel | Status= Alive | Occupation= Imperial Grand General Muozinel Prince | Position =Chief Commander | Army= Muozinel Army | Kingdom= Muozinel | Japseiyu=Masami Iwasaki | Engdub=Kyle Hebert }} Kureys Shahim Balamir is a chief commander of Muozinel Army and younger brother of the current Muozinel King. Known as the Red Beard (also known as Barbados by Muozinel citizens), Kureys is reputed not only for his infamous red beard, but also his competitive cunning and boldness that would crush his enemy morale, even making his overwhelming enemy fall to his knees in battle. Character Information Appearance Kureys appeared to be a medium built man with a red beard around his chin, hence earned his nickname. Like most Muozinel citizens, Kureys has a turban that covers his head. Personality Kureys is a Muozinel general who prided for his cunning and valor in the battlefield, and he is also isn't afraid to fight against any enemies he face in any battlefield, not even Zhcted's Vanadis. At the same time, because of his brutish yet effective tactics to defeat any enemies, Kureys was feared by almost everyone, including his subordinates and peers. While he is both bold and cunning in the battlefield, Kureys is actually an open-minded man who has at least a sense of honor or even possessing a strong perseverance. When he found a worthy challenge like Tigre, Kureys would even praise his rival and vowed to fight against his enemy with well-prepared tactics should they face in battle again. History Little is known about Kureys but he was known for his cunning and bravery in every battles. Ten years before the plot, Kureys fought against an overwhelming Sachstein's 1,000 naval army with merely 200 of his own. Surprisingly, Kureys's army emerged victorious and because of this combination of overwhelming military strength or crafty strategies, he was feared by Sachstein Army and given a a nickname as Red Beard. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 5 Chronology Role in Muozinel Invasion upon Brune Immediately after Roland's death spread throughout Brune, Kureys led 50,000 strong Muozinel Army to invade Brune via Agnes in order to march for Nemetacum while capturing any residents as slaves. He dispatched Kashim and 20,000 Advance Unit to navigate Agnes. During his time to advance, he received report that the advance army was wiped out half of it and Kashim has been defeated by just a mere less than 2,000 strong soldiers of the Silver Meteor Army that lead by Tigre. From the intelligence of Advance Army he divide 40,000 soldiers into seven clusters in order to easily handle sneak attacks if Tigre want to make the same attempt to his army.Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 4Anime Episode 10 During a battle of Ormea, Kureys dispatched First to Forth division to siege the hilltop while the rest of divisions pursuing the slaves only to be caught by Ludmila and Tigre. Additional surprise is the slaves are fighting back as soldiers, as the result the entire Fifth division soldiers are defeated. However despite the Silver Meteor Army's earlier advantages under Mila's tactics, mostly because of the enemy soldiers' extreme fatigue from a previous battle Muozinel Army's Advance Unit, the rest of the Muozinel Army's unit retaliated by surrounding the vulnerable Silver Meteor Army from all directions. To Kureys's surprise however, he learned that 8,000 strong reinforcement army from Territoire that included three Brune's Knight Squadrons were rushing to aid the Silver Meteor Army just in time, of which his scouts failed to foresee. To avoid further casualties while needed some news regarding his navy army's battle against Thenardier Army at Southern Brune's port, Kureys had to order his army to retreat from Ormea Hills. Receiving news that his Navy Forces has been defeated by Thenardier, he decide to make a retreat to prevent more losses knowing that he cannot defeat Thenardier even he manage to defeat Tigre at Ormea Plains. Before leaving land of Agnes, he bestow Tigre the title of Silvrash or Star Shooter for his achievement on archery. Another Invasion Attempt Six months has passed since Brune Civil War, Kureys made another invasion attempts to Brune and Zhcted with his 100,000 troops. However his plan for his invasion was postponed due to the news that his worthy rival, Tigre was presumably dead or missing after Asvarre Civil War. While intrigued over the news, Kureys decided to dispatch Damad to confirm Tigre's status while he (temporarily) withdraw his troop and vowed to return by bringing 150,000 troops for the invasion once news from Damad reaches him. A year have passed after Tigre's disappearance, Kureys learned from a messenger regarding Sachstein newest invasion upon Brune, which he deemed troublesome since he was one of few knowing Sachstein's hunger for domination. After hearing upon Tigre's survival and attributes via Damad's information, Kureys further asked Damad if he could use Tigre's people as hostage to force him into surrender, to which Damad denied and warned him that doing so could only fueling the Brune Hero's dedication to save his people. Tigre-Kureys Showdown Kureys manage to slip past through Agnes after keeping Ludmila on Fort Fordney by sending soldiers for some skirmishes while his main force are marching to avoid detection from her. After he manage to slip past through, he heard the news about Downfall of Melisande Thenardier which give him a perfect opportunity to capture Nemetacum and enslave the people that his army manage to capture. Eagerly want to face Tigre again once more, he set his destination to Nice hoping to find the Brune Hero to be his opponent again. Trivia * Kureys is the first enemy who give Tigre a title named Star Shooter because of his remarkable marksmanship. Aside of that he think Tigre is the only worthy rival because of being able to allies with Zhcted such as Ludmila Lourie on the Battle of Ormea. ** Later, Tigre's merit and achievements through campaign makes Kureys respect Tigre more even he brand Tigre as a new Brune's mightiest hero. Reference Navigation Category:Antagonists Category:Male Character Category:Muozinel Category:Royal Family Category:Supreme Commander